The present invention generally relates to the field of golf clubs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a waggle weight specification as applied on golf clubs.
There is a constant search in the golfing industry to find new ways to help increase the performance of golfers. The present invention delivers enhanced performance by providing higher quality feedback to golfers from golf clubs.
A swing is any movement begun with a conscious intent to strike a golf ball or simulated golf ball. A pre-swing starts with any thought or action to prepare for striking the golf ball or simulated golf ball and ends with the start of the swing. An address is a portion of the pre-swing initiated when taking one's stance over the golf ball and ended with the start of the swing.
A waggle is a motion performed during the pre-swing that provides feedback to a golfer regarding the golf club about to be swung. A waggle usually produces a rotation point about a golf club, named a waggle weight point. The rotation results in an effective club head weight (could also be interpreted as an effective golf club total weight) sensed by the golfer when performing a waggle. This effective weight sensed during the pre-swing, named a waggle weight, can greatly impact on one's setup and subsequent golf swing. The purpose of the waggle weight specification is to attain consistent perceptions of golf club head weight at the instant each golf stroke begins.
One area of difficulty preventing the accomplishment of higher quality feedback to make more precise golf clubs is tranditional swing weighting. Swing weight scales use a previously determined fulcrum position, almost always fourteen inches, rarely twelve, from the grip end to a golf club, to make golf clubs to particular swing weighs. The problem is swing weighting is a one-size-fits-all attempt to balance and match various golf clubs to different golfers in an effort to improve playability.
For many golfers swing weight does not work effectively. The present invention positions a function at a determined waggle weight point. Golf clubs can now be produced based on waggle weight. Waggle weight is an alterable, measurable golf club value instituted when a golf club is placed against a fulcrum located at a waggle weight point. Using the present invention, golf clubs henceforth can be efficiently scaled for far more golfers than has ever been possible before. Once a waggle weight point is matched to a particular pre-swing style, an assessment to determine a waggle weight value can take place based on the waggle weight point position. Upon finding a preferred waggle weight, golf clubs can be made to the waggle weight in order to improve golfers consistency of swinging and performance.
The waggle weight specification may be used on any type golf clubs, including but not limited to traditional designations like woods, irons, and putters.